cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jakulia
|connectedresources = }} Jakulia is a growing, mostly developed, and ancient nation at over 1000 days old with citizens primarily of Chinese ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Nation Information Jakulia's technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Jakulia work diligently to produce Fish and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Jakulia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Jakulia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Jakulia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Jakulia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Jakulia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History of the Empire of Jakulia Chapter 1 It was the morning of March 29, 2009. A man, standing in front of a large building, flanked by a dozen other men and women, appeared ready to deliver a speech before a large crowd standing before him. The crowd cheered and cheered, and the man raised his hand in an attempt to silence the crowd. It was a full minute before the crowd calmed down enough for the man to begin speaking. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce to you today, the founding of the Nation of Jakulia, led by the great MeltedLazerz!" As MeltedLazerz stepped up to the podium, the crowd went wild. "First and foremost, I would like to thank all of you for your support, in addition to my wonderful support staff who is standing here next to me! My first order of business will be to focus on the expansion of our nation. Although the conditions we live in are not the best, I know that in time we will become a powerful nation!" Once again, the crowd went wild. Indeed, the first order of business was to improve the squalid living conditions of Jakulia's citizens. MeltedLazerz began by purchasing a large amount of land in order to allow his citizens more living space. He also expanded the infrastructure of his nation, improving road and railway systems. Before the first day was up, he had received several messages from "alliances" who were looking for new members. They had offered protection, aid, and great communities, among other things. After consulting with his top advisers, MeltedLazerz decided that the Legion was the best choice of alliance. He quickly logged onto the Legion's communications network, and submitted an application for the nation of Jakulia. The request was quickly approved, and after taking a quick test to ensure he knew what he was doing, the nation of Jakulia was accepted into the Legion, just under 24 hours after the nation's DoE, which was broadcasted live to all those citizens who were not present at the inaugural celebration. One of the first things MeltedLazerz did as a new member of the Legion was to ensure he was properly sorted out with a squad. He also, under the direction of the alliance, began to trade his nation's resources with others in the alliance. For the first few months, MeltedLazerz was a bystander in the world of the Legion and Planet Bob. Shortly after entering the Legion, the Karma War broke out. However, nations were given the choice of opting out of the war, due to its controversial nature. Jakulia was one of these nations that did choose to opt out. Over the course of the next few months, MeltedLazerz set his nation on a slow but steady course of growth. Chapter 2 It's January 2010. People are still in a state of celebration, when a war breaks out. This war is to be known by many names, to some as the Second Unjust War, to some as the Clusterfuck War. But for the people of Jakulia, it is their very first war. The day the war begins, MeltedLazerz receives an urgent message from the alliance, relayed through his aides. He quickly logs onto the Legion's network and there he received his orders for the war. Pretty soon, the war develops and moves into full swing. MeltedLazerz logs on to the Legion's private communications network daily, much more often than before. He takes an active role in co-ordinating with other Legionnaires at war with Sparta, the Legion's main enemy in the war. It is at this time when he befriends another ruler by the name of Nedved I, who has since dropped his activity level within the alliance. Throughout the war, the nation of Jakulia put up a good fight. MeltedLazerz had his army engage several Sparta nations, sending most of them into anarchy. The war was going well, with a huge amount of damage dealt to the Sparta nations, while Jakulia and her people sustained limited damage. The nation of Jakulia was not engaged in any defensive wars, and was on the winning side of all three of her aggressive wars. The tide turned when the Brigade entered the war on Sparta's behalf. MeltedLazerz declared war on a Brigade nation to aid other Legionnaires who were engaging that Brigade nation. The very next day, MeltedLazerz was awakened by an aide who rushed into his room. "Ugh, what is it?" "Sir, two Brigade nations have declared war on us and blitzed us. The people are in the streets, rioting, due to the military's defeat." "Goddamnit, let's get some more soldiers out there and counter-attack." But the war was not going well. The nation of Jakulia was already in Anarchy, and the counterattacks were not enough fend off later attacks from the Brigade, which caused large amounts of damage. Pretty soon the Legion surrendered to Sparta and her allies, agreeing to pay a total of 40,000 tech in reparations. Chapter 3 It was at this time that MeltedLazerz really became more involved with the alliance, logging on to the communications network from the comfort of the Presidential Palace pretty much every day. He soon became involved with low-level co-ordination within the alliance. He got a spot as the Deputy Centurion of Legio II Gladius (then known as Bravo Company) Cohort IV (then known as 4th Platoon), under LeonidasRexII, who was the Centurion of 4th Platoon. MeltedLazerz also got a job as a mentor, coaching the rulers of new nations who had recently joined the Legion. Perhaps the most notable job that MeltedLazerz got was that of an Analysis worker in the Ministry of Economics. It was a humble beginning for a humble ruler. At the time, the Department of Analysis & Statistics was pretty much dead, since all the other staffers were on extended LoA. After a few months of work, MeltedLazerz became recognized for his work in slowly reviving the department. During the summer of 2010, hockeyd13 (the funny part was that hockeyd13 was the one who initially recruited MeltedLazerz), a former econ veteran, took on the position of Director of Analysis, while MeltedLazerz and RavenEmperor (who had just come off LoA) continued to work under him. After the summer, hockeyd13 and RavenEmperor both went onto extended LoA, and MeltedLazerz was promoted to Director of Analysis. As time dragged on, Analysis picked up more workers and MeltedLazerz started up a monthly growth report which covered not only the Legion but other alliances which were used to compare growth. All the while, MeltedLazerz played an important role in general discussions which helped to shape the Legion. He had an active hand in the Ministry of Economics, and by December 2010 he had received a high-level award for his work and dedication. Then, unexpectedly, jooshbox234, the then Minister of Economics, resigned from his post, leaving the spot empty. Watcher, the Imperator of the Legion, made a few quick inquiries, and after a day had already made his decision. Chapter 4 MeltedLazerz was relaxing in the Presidential Palace after a meeting with Jakulia's Congress when the call arrived. His aide brought him the phone, saying that Watcher was on the line. What could he possibly want from me? MeltedLazerz though. He took the phone and spoke into it. "Hey, Watcher?" "Yeah, ML. I just thought I'd call to congratulate you on your promotion to Minister of Economics. I'm updating your permissions on our network, and I'll have an announcement up soon." At first MeltedLazerz could not believe his ears. After a few astonished moments, he picked up his composure and thanked Watcher. Watcher continued to explain why he believed MeltedLazerz was the best choice for Minister of Econmics. "We (me and totem) picked you because of your dedication and work ethic, along with your views that the big problem in Econ is the lack of communication and staffer inactivity. You're going to be a fine Minister, MeltedLazerz." MeltedLazerz thanked Watcher once again, and after the conversation he began to draw up his plans for the Ministry. His main focus was to improve staff activity and dedication, along with ensuring good communications among all staffers. As for specific departments, his main focus was Tech, which had been recently reformed under the watch of Konkrage, the Chief Economics Coordinator.